One fine day
by abips
Summary: La vida está llena de decisiones y Sam ha decidido guardar en secreto su amor después de haber fracasado en el intento de confesarlo. ¿Será que un buen día el destino le dará otra oportunidad para hacerlo de la manera adecuada?


_**¡Hola! Nuevo O-S con dedicatoria especial a Darrinia como regalo atrasado de su cumpleaños (no se aceptan devoluciones xD). Sé que seguro te la pasaste súper linda pero lo prometido es deuda y para mí es un gusto escribir, así que voilà! Sabes que aprecio enormemente el tiempo que te tomas para leer mis historias y dejar un comentario, incluso cuando me contagias de tus locuras y aquí un presente demostrando mi agradecimiento ;) ¡Un abrazo y saludos por allá! Espero que te guste.**_

* * *

 **One fine day**

¿Creen en el amor a primera vista? Ése que llega en cualquier momento, sin previo aviso y que pone tu mundo de cabeza. El que hace que tu corazón se acelere cada vez que te encuentras con esa persona, el que te hace suspirar cada cinco segundos porque el tiempo no pasa de la misma forma que antes de conocerla o conocerlo… ¿Creen que dos almas puedan encontrarse después de haber estado tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez? Pues yo estoy seguro de que sí es así, lo estoy porque un buen día conocí al chico de mi vida y a pesar de que ambos cometimos errores, ahora estamos juntos.

Mi nombre es Sam Anderson-Evans y para empezar con esta historia tengo que decir que gran parte de mi vida la pasé creyendo que era heterosexual.

A los cinco años tuve mi primera novia en la escuela y mamá la invitó a comer a la casa en cuanto se enteró, ella estaba muy feliz de que su pequeño comenzara a tener suerte con las chicas y decidió hacérselo saber a toda la familia. Recuerdo vagamente que el día de mi cumpleaños la pequeña Paty quiso darme algo especial de regalo, me dijo que los novios que se querían mucho hacían algo muy bonito y antes de que yo pudiera decir algo sentí sus labios sobre los míos. Me gustaría decir que fue el mejor primer beso que tuve pero por el contrario me sentí un poco asqueado y alejé cuanto antes a la niña de mí.

En ese entonces culpé a la edad por no haber disfrutado del beso y seguí con mi vida. Conforme fui creciendo las chicas comenzaron a llamar más mi atención, me gustaba la forma en la que se vestían y admiraba cómo arreglaban su cabello para que se viera tan natural. Sin embargo, no me di cuenta que a pesar de eso también admiraba el buen gusto que tenían respecto a los chicos y fue por eso que cuando entré a McKinley decidí darme otra oportunidad y salir con una de ellas.

Quinn Fabrey era la chica más atractiva del instituto y además la más odiada porque era la capitana de las animadoras. Yo la conocí un poco más en el Glee club y me di cuenta que no era como todos pensaban, claro que había cometido errores en el pasado pero en el fondo era una persona muy dulce. Llegué a admirarla tanto que confundí ese sentimiento con amor e hice lo imposible para que volviera a confiar en un hombre y me diera la oportunidad de salir con ella. Incluso recuerdo haber cantado _Baby_ con todo y la coreografía de Justin Bieber para lograrlo, vaya que estaba severamente confundido.

Mentiría si dijera que no fui feliz cuando Quinn aceptó ser mi novia y el tiempo que compartí con ella fue sensacional, sin embargo las cosas no funcionaron del todo y nunca me llegué a sentir como ahora: completo. Ella y yo quedamos como buenos amigos y me alegró mucho que no me guardara resentimientos porque ambos nos seguiríamos viendo a diario en el instituto. Después de eso no salí con otra chica porque no quería que me pasara lo mismo que con Quinn y aunque me acerqué mucho a Britt, ambos nos convertimos en mejores amigos.

Gracias a eso fue que en nuestro último año mi amiga me presentó oficialmente al chico que me hizo ver el mundo de otra manera, Blaine Anderson. Yo ya lo conocía de vista, era el novio de Kurt y estaba en el Glee club. Hasta ese momento no compartíamos ninguna clase pero ese año todo cambió porque dado que su novio ya no estaba más en McKinley, Blaine comenzó a acercarse a los demás y yo fui uno de los afortunados. De hecho, me eligió como su compañero en la campaña estudiantil, campaña que por cierto ganamos y gracias a la cual el instituto tuvo varias mejoras debido al ingenio del ojimiel.

Yo me volví su brazo derecho y ya que pasamos cada vez más tiempo juntos poco a poco nos convertimos en mejores amigos. De pronto nos volvimos inseparables y ambos nos contábamos todo, incluyendo detalles sobre su relación amorosa. Por eso fue que me tocó ver cómo se iba deteriorando la relación que tenía con Kurt, cada vez compartían menos tiempo en Skype y al castaño parecía importarle más su trabajo que los triunfos que tenía su novio. Como era de esperarse, unos meses después de que Kurt se había ido a Nueva York ambos tomaron la decisión de darse un tiempo y terminaron para evitar que alguno hiriera de más al otro.

Por supuesto que fue duro para Blaine, estuvo encerrado en su casa una larga semana hasta que Britt, Tina y yo lo sacamos de ahí para que continuara con su vida. En un principio no fue fácil pero todos cooperamos para que nuestro amigo le viera lo positivo a la situación y unas semanas después lo logramos. Blaine comenzó a sonreír nuevamente y a pesar de lo que había pasado decidió luchar por sus sueños y postuló para artes dramáticas en NYU. Su audición fue perfecta y la universidad le ofreció una beca completa para que ni siquiera pensara en postular para otra, oportunidad que no dudó en aprovechar nuestro amigo y al terminar el año se mudó a Nueva York.

– Te voy a extrañar mucho Sam, no lo olvides. – Dijo esa tarde en el aeropuerto y yo sentí un nudo en la garganta.

– Yo también Blaine… – Respondí intentando sonar fuerte por el bien de los dos. – Pero recuerda que podremos llamarnos a diario y que Nueva York no está tan lejos de Lima…

– Te quiero Sam. – Me interrumpió mi amigo antes de darme un último abrazo.

– Y yo a ti… – Le contesté correspondiendo el gesto y en cuestión de minutos la azafata lo llamó para que abordara inmediatamente.

En cuanto se fue me di cuenta que se había llevado una parte de mí con él, cada vez que intentaba hacer cualquier cosa lo recordaba y un hueco se hacía presente en mi pecho. Siendo honesto conmigo, meses atrás había estado sintiendo cosas extrañas cada vez que Blaine me sonreía o me abrazaba, últimamente sentía que ambos teníamos muchas cosas en común y pasar tiempo con él a solas se sentía demasiado bien; pero bien dicen que no sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes y justo eso me pasó a mí. Sin darme cuenta me había enamorado de mi mejor amigo y no sabía qué debía hacer.

El tiempo siguió su curso y meses más tarde tuve que hablar con Brittany sobre lo que sentía, le dije lo confundido que estaba porque yo creía ser heterosexual pero ella me aseguró que no había nada de malo en que yo me hubiera enamorado de Blaine ya que cada uno de nosotros es capaz de cambiar de opinión respecto a algo y el que me gustaran los chicos no me cambiaba a mí como persona. Sus palabras me tranquilizaron ese día y después de pensar y pensar, decidí que tenía que hacer algo importante cuanto antes y tomé el primer vuelo a la ciudad que nunca duerme para cumplir con mi cometido.

Tenía que ver a Blaine, tenía que verlo después de haber pasado un año alejado de él y tenía que confesarle todo. Iba a decirle que me había enamorado de una persona maravillosa, de un chico con el corazón de oro y el talento de un ejército. Quería decirle lo que había guardado en mi corazón por tanto tiempo, no sabía cuál sería su reacción pero estaba seguro de que podría ganarme su amor con un poco de esfuerzo, estaba seguro de que él me quería lo suficiente como para darme una oportunidad y dejarme conquistarlo pero llegué tarde.

– ¡Sammy! – Gritó en cuanto me vio en el aeropuerto aquella noche. – No esperaba una visita así pero me alegra mucho verte, hay tanto que debo contarte… – Siguió diciendo y yo lo abracé.

– Lo sé, es imprevisto pero tenía que verte pronto. También tengo algo que decirte…

– ¿De verdad? Ya nos pondremos al corriente, te va a encantar estar aquí Sam. ¡Ya verás! – Dijo entusiasmado y su sonrisa me hizo creer que así sería.

– Sé que me encantará. – Le confirmé con una sonrisa hasta que escuché que alguien se aclaraba la garganta.

– ¡Oh, lo siento! Sam tengo que presentarte a alguien muy importante para mí… – Comenzó a decir Blaine apenado y un chico apareció detrás de él para tomar su mano. – Él es Eli, el chico más talentoso de toda la ciudad de Nueva York y es mi novio desde hace un mes.

– Mucho gusto Sam, Blaine no ha dejado de hablar de ti desde el día en que nos conocimos… – Dijo el castaño mientras me estrechaba una mano y yo todavía no podía asimilar la situación completamente.

– Eh… Sí, igual… – Recuerdo haber balbuceado antes de que se hiciera un silencio incómodo que seguramente mi amigo rompió.

Ese día Blaine nos tomó a los dos del brazo y no nos soltó hasta que llegamos a su departamento. Traté de no sentirme tan mal y ser feliz por él pero era casi imposible siendo que yo acababa de llegar a la ciudad para confesarle mi amor. Tal vez debí pensar en la posibilidad de que Blaine tuviera novio durante el viaje pero sólo quise escuchar a mi corazón y esa vez había fallado. Al llegar ahí conocí la historia que tanto anhelaba contarme mi mejor amigo y así fue como me enteré que en cuanto llegó a Nueva York decidió darse un tiempo para experimentar cosas nuevas, había salido con algunos chicos de manera ocasional y con ninguno había tenido algo más allá de una noche hasta que Eli apareció.

Por supuesto que Eli no había aparecido de la nada sino que Blaine lo había conocido en un show que había presentado NYADA en las instalaciones de la universidad. Él era uno de los más destacados junto a Rachel y eso había llamado su atención, incluso su amigo decía que el chico lo había cautivado y que por eso mismo había decidido acercarse a la señorita Berry al finalizar la presentación. Al principio tenía miedo de encontrarse con Kurt pero su excompañera le había informado que el castaño se había ido de intercambio a Irlanda y también le había asegurado que no le tenía ninguna clase de resentimiento, cosa que fue confirmada más tarde por el ojiazul.

Resultó ser entonces que Blaine y Eli terminaron llevándose muy bien, comenzaron a salir por su cuenta y al poco tiempo Eli le declaró su amor, sin embargo mi amigo no se sentía listo para una relación y lo hizo esperar hasta aquel lunes en el que decidió aceptar su propuesta. Un mes había pasado apenas de su propuesta y la pareja se trataba como si llevaran años juntos, un sentimiento extraño nació desde el fondo de mi ser pero intenté disimularlo porque si yo me hubiera decidido antes yo habría sido a quien Blaine abrazaría con tanto amor; pero en cambio ahí estaba yo, contemplando con cuánto amor miraba a Eli y sintiéndome el más desafortunado del universo.

A los pocos días de mi estancia en Nueva York mi amigo recordó que tenía algo que contarle y mi corazón dolió al recordar el motivo de mi visita. Claro está que no le dije nada, él se veía muy contento y no quería arruinarle el momento. Por eso fue que decidí decirle que lo había olvidado y que seguramente se trataba de una tontería, él no pareció muy convencido pero el joven Eli me sacó del apuro porque tocó el timbre en aquel momento y entró al apartamento con un enorme ramo de rosas rojas.

Cada detalle que recibía mi mejor amigo del chico era como una espina en mi corazón y al comprender que ya no tenía nada que hacer en Nueva York regresé a Lima pese a las insistencias de Blaine.

Ahí me recibieron Tina y Britt con los brazos abiertos, me compraron algunos botes de helado y rentaron las películas más deprimentes que pueden imaginar. Me permití no hacer nada más por dos semanas pero en cuanto el tiempo se terminó supe que tenía que hacer algo con mi vida, mis amigas ya tenían su plan y Britt viajaría a Minnesota mientras que Tina se mudaría a Nueva York para darle un giro a su vida, acababa de recibir la aceptación de un intercambio para NYU y trataba de animarme para que me fuera con ella a la gran ciudad.

– ¡Vamos Sam! No tienes nada que hacer aquí en Lima y tú sabes que en Nueva York debe haber muchas oportunidades para ti… – Dijo Tina entusiasmada aquel día.

– No sé si quiero estar cerca de Blaine… – Le confesé.

– Amigo, él y tú siempre van a estar cerca aunque no estén en la misma ciudad y temo que ya es tiempo de que tomes las riendas de tu vida. – Contraatacó mi amiga y una parte de mí supo que era cierto.

– Pero…

– No hay peros esta vez Sam. Ya intentaste de todo aquí, fuiste a la universidad y no te gustó, intentaste dar clases en aquel instituto deportivo y no te fue suficiente, estuviste de asistente en McKinley y tampoco te convenció del todo. Vamos a Nueva York para que pruebes algo nuevo, ¿sí? – Insistió ella.

– No lo sé Tina… – Dije inseguro.

– Te prometo que no te voy a dejar solo…

– ¿Segura? – Quise saber.

– ¡Sí! Compartiremos piso, incluso habitación si es lo que quieres pero ven conmigo… – Dijo suplicante antes de abrazarme.

Y con esas palabras fue que tomé la decisión de regresar a la ciudad donde estaba el chico que robaba mis suspiros, el mismo que sin querer me había roto el corazón por primera vez en la vida y del que sin duda seguiría enamorado sin importar lo que pasara. La idea era que él no se enterara pero eventualmente fue casi imposible porque Tina y él comenzaron a compartir clases y un día lo encontré en el departamento ensayando con mi amiga una presentación que harían frente al consejo universitario.

Decir que él estaba sorprendido era poco porque en cuanto me vio entrar corrió a mis brazos y no me soltó durante un rato. Se alegró mucho por la visita y preguntó por mi equipaje pero tuvimos que decirle la verdad. En ese momento nos reprendió a los dos por no haberle dicho nada de mi estancia en la ciudad y se molestó porque se suponía que éramos mejores amigos. Claro que comprendí su enojo pero no podía llegar y decirle toda la verdad, además yo estaba intentando asimilar que sólo sería su mejor amigo por el resto de mi vida y al parecer mi corazón todavía no lo comprendía del todo.

Para mi desgracia, después de aquel reencuentro Blaine se convirtió en mi sombra con el pretexto de recuperar el tiempo perdido y comenzó a salir conmigo a todos lados. Gracias a su apoyo incondicional fue que decidí probar suerte en una compañía de modelos después de haber cantado a su lado _Best day of my life_ en Times Square, y vaya que fue el mejor día de mi vida porque nunca me había sentido tan vivo y tan bien cantando con alguien. Ese mismo día me senté frente al piano que había comprado Tina y comencé a jugar con las teclas, al verme tan entusiasmado mi amiga se ofreció en enseñarme a tocar y yo acepté porque de alguna forma tenía que sacar lo que mi corazón quería gritar a los cuatro vientos.

Según mi contratista el modelaje es mi fuerte y gracias a ella he conseguido un poco de fama en la ciudad, pero la música es mi hobbie y una buena forma de canalizar mis emociones. Por supuesto que el camino en mi carrera ha tenido altibajos pero mis amigos siempre han estado a mi lado mostrándome su apoyo e incluso Eli había sido partícipe de algunos momentos. El chico realmente hacía méritos para ganarme cuando estaba en frente de Blaine pero cuando estábamos a solas solía dirigirme algunas miradas extrañas que me hacían desconfiar de él.

No sé si sospechaba de mis sentimientos o era sólo imaginación mía pero nunca pude llevarme del todo bien con él a pesar del tiempo que llevábamos conviviendo en Nueva York. Ni siquiera porque después de que Tina decidió mudarse con Mike a un departamento más grande yo tuve que mudarme con Blaine debido a su insistencia y nuestra convivencia se hizo aún mayor. ¿Qué puedo decir? Nunca me gustó ese chico, ni sus detalles lujosos y mucho menos los cariños excesivos que tenía con mi amigo en público. Bien, será mejor que me detenga antes de que siga con una lista que posiblemente no termine sino varias páginas después.

Por otro lado, a pesar de los casi tres años que habían pasado desde que llegué a Nueva York, mis sentimientos por Blaine no cambiaron ni porque a diario me repetí que estaba a su lado como su mejor amigo. Tina me dijo que lo mejor era resignarme porque Blaine se veía muy feliz a lado del chico y no quería que yo siguiera lastimándome con algo que posiblemente nunca sería. Sin embargo, una parte de mí recordaba lo que decía mi mamá cuando era pequeño: _lo que está destinado a ser, será._ Y por ridículo que pareciera yo sabía que Blaine y yo estábamos destinados a estar juntos, y un buen día lo estaríamos. O al menos quise aferrarme a esa idea hasta esa tarde de mediados de septiembre que, sin querer, terminó de destrozarme el corazón.

– ¡Hola Sam! – Gritó en cuanto llegó al apartamento después de la escuela.

– Hola… – Contesté desde mi lugar y él me buscó con la mirada.

– ¿Qué haces? – Preguntó al verme sentado en la alfombra.

– Pienso…

– ¿Y se puede saber en qué? ¿No es necesario que salgamos a cantar nuevamente a Times Square, o sí? – Dijo divertido y yo sonreí ante el recuerdo.

– Claro que no, aunque me divertí mucho ese día.

– Me alegra escuchar eso, y… – Comentó sin terminar la frase y yo me levanté.

– ¿Y? – Le pregunté confundido.

– ¿No me dirás en qué estabas pensando? – Me explicó.

– ¡Oh! Nada importante…

– Está bien, tómate tu tiempo Sam. – Dijo tranquilamente. – Y por cierto, Eli quiere que nos acompañes esta noche a cenar…

– ¿Yo? – No pude evitar decir.

– ¡Sí! A menos que hayas cambiado tu nombre a Peter Wellington o algo así… – Bromeó divertido y yo dejé escapar un suspiro que no pareció notar.

– Temo que sigo siendo Sam Evans.

– En ese caso, saldremos a las 7 de aquí para que estés listo. – Me avisó antes de dirigirse a su habitación y yo me tumbé en el sofá.

– Entendido.

Aunque no quisiera ir sabía que no le podía fallar a Blaine y por eso fue que decidí meterme a bañar cuanto antes para no retrasar a mi amigo en su dichosa cena. Sin embargo, cuando me disponía a vestirme, vi la ropa que tenía que probarme para el nuevo comercial de ropa interior que protagonizaría la semana siguiente y creí que era un buen momento para probármela y de paso ensayar algunas poses para las fotografías hasta que algo pasó.

– Oye Sam… – Escuché la voz de mi amigo mientras la puerta de mi habitación se abría y me congelé al darme cuenta que estaba entrando y yo apenas estaba revisando la talla de la ropa.

– ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Blaine! ¿Qué haces aquí? – Grité al comprender que la toalla que me cubría lo que me tenía que cubrir estaba en la cama junto a mi ropa, sin embargo mis manos no obedecieron la orden que dio mi cerebro de cubrirme al instante.

– Qu-quería preguntarte… – Balbuceó Blaine recorriéndome de pies a cabeza sin darse cuenta.

– ¿Qué? – Le pregunté un poco nervioso.

– Algo… – Dijo fijando la mirada en cierta parte de mi cuerpo y fue hasta entonces que tomé lo primero que encontré e intenté cubrirme.

– ¿Qué querías preguntarme Blaine?

– Yo, yo… Puede esperar… – Respondió con el rostro colorado y miró hacia otro lado. – Lo lamento, perdón Sam. – Dijo antes de darse la vuelta y salir a toda prisa de mi habitación.

Yo me quedé un momento sin hacer nada, ¿de verdad acababa de pasar eso? ¿Por qué motivo Blaine me había barrido de pies a cabeza? En McKinley habíamos estado juntos en las duchas pero nunca había recibido una mirada como esa en todo ese tiempo, para mí sólo había una explicación y esa explicación me daba esperanza, pero a pesar de ello quise guardar la calma porque aunque mis sospechas fueran ciertas, Blaine tenía un novio al que se suponía quería mucho y al que no lastimaría por una ligera confusión.

– De verdad lamento mucho lo que ocurrió hace un rato. – Se disculpó mi amigo en cuanto nos encontramos en el pasillo.

– Descuida, hemos pasado por cosas peores. – Le dije intentando restarle importancia.

– Lo sé pero y-yo nunca… Nunca te había visto… – Dijo nervioso y yo terminé por él la frase.

– ¿Desnudo?

– Sí y lo siento mucho. – Siguió diciendo.

– Yo no, ahora ya sabes de lo que te estás perdiendo… – Le dije bromeando para aligerar el ambiente y funcionó.

– ¡Eres un tonto! – Me gritó entre risas.

– Tú también.

– ¿Ah, sí? – Lo escuché decir antes de que comenzara a hacerme cosquillas y no fue hasta que el reloj sonó que el joven Anderson me dejó en paz para poder arreglarse la corbata y ofrecerme su brazo para dirigirnos al restaurante en el que sería la cena.

El novio de mi mejor amigo conocía de su fascinación por la comida Italiana y había reservado en uno de los mejores restaurantes para que él disfrutara la cena. El Rafele era sin duda elegante, los ventanales eran hermosos y el ambiente era cálido e incluso romántico en el momento en que llegamos. – Me alegra que hayas venido Sam, será una noche muy especial. – Me dijo Eli en cuanto lo saludé y yo sólo asentí cortésmente antes de dirigirme a ocupar mi lugar.

– ¿Y eso por qué? – Preguntó Blaine extrañado.

– Ya lo verás amor, paciencia. – Respondió él inmediatamente y una punzada apareció en mi pecho.

El fino restaurante, el hermoso arreglo floral que había llevado el mesero a Blaine junto a la carta y aquel cuarteto que tocaba suave música en el restaurante me hacían creer que definitivamente algo iba a pasar aquella noche. A pesar de eso intenté disfrutar del detalle que había tenido Eli al invitarme sólo a mí esa noche para que estuviera contemplando cuán cariñoso era con Blaine pero me fue casi imposible. Yo sabía cuál era mi lugar en aquella mesa pero eso no evitaba que sintiera celos de ese chico que sostenía y besaba la mano de Blaine cada cinco minutos.

En cuanto terminamos de cenar Eli ordenó el postre para los tres y alrededor de una de las cerezas que decoraban el pastel de Blaine vi algo brillar, algo que hizo que mi corazón se detuviera un instante antes de confirmar mis sospechas. Mi mejor amigo también lo notó y enseguida lo tomó entre sus dedos antes de mirar a su novio. – Blaine Anderson, ¿quieres ser mi esposo? – Dijo Eli en respuesta y ambos nos quedamos con la boca abierta hasta que él reaccionó.

– ¡Sí! ¡Sí quiero! – Gritó emocionado y ambos se besaron rompiendo mi corazón en mil pedazos.

Por segunda vez no había visto venir algo como eso, había guardado la esperanza de que Eli sólo fuera uno más en la vida de Blaine y creí que en un futuro ambos tendríamos algo. Me ilusioné cuando no tenía ni siquiera la más mínima oportunidad y ése había sido mi peor error. Aquella noche felicité muy a mi pesar a la pareja y me despedí inmediatamente pretextando que tenían que pasar tiempo juntos para celebrar. En cuanto salí supe que no llegaría a casa ese día y me dirigí al apartamento de los Chang donde encontré el apoyo moral que necesitaba.

Ninguno de los dos pronunció el "te lo dije" que esperaba y se mostraron muy comprensivos ante mi situación, me dejaron llorar hasta que me quedé dormido y por la mañana me despertaron con un lindo desayuno en el sofá. No quise hacer demasiado drama de la situación ya que no tenía caso y le aseguré a los Chang que estaría bien para que continuaran con sus vidas normalmente. Ellos aceptaron dejarme en el departamento solo y yo me ocupé en el piano gran parte de la tarde, dejé que mis dedos danzaran en las teclas dando como resultado una melodía triste que de alguna forma me hizo liberarme.

Por la tarde regresé a casa y me encontré con un Blaine muy preocupado porque no sabía nada de mí. Le expliqué que quería darle espacio para que estuviera con Eli y eso hizo que se relajara un poco al comprender que mi intención era buena. Ese día estuve escuchando todos los planes que tenía para la boda perfecta y con cada palabra intentaba resignarme a mi situación, aunque a decir verdad la felicidad que mostraba mi amigo estaba facilitándome las cosas al grado en que llegué a pensar que lo amaba demasiado como para dejarlo ser feliz con alguien más.

Medio año después de aquella propuesta y a dos meses de su boda, Blaine comenzó a buscarme pareja con todas las chicas solteras de Nueva York y ahí recordé el pequeño detalle, mi mejor amigo no sabía que me gustaban los chicos. Estuve pensando en decírselo o en guardarlo para mí un poco más de tiempo pero al final decidí que ya era tiempo de decirle parte de mi verdad a mi mejor amigo y justo eso hice. – ¿A qué se debe esto? – Me preguntó Blaine aquella noche al llegar al departamento y ver que tenía palomitas hechas y una pila de películas en la mesita de la sala.

– Quiero pasar una noche de películas con mi mejor amigo, ¿no puedo? – Le expliqué.

– Sí, claro que puedes. – Dijo con una sonrisa antes de ocupar su lugar en el sofá y yo lo seguí.

Vimos una película de Disney completa, elección suya claro, antes de que me decidiera a hablar con Blaine pero la verdad era que no sabía cómo hacerlo. ¿Sólo tenía que decirlo y ya? ¿Y si no lo tomaba bien? No sabía qué iba a decir pero tendría que enfrentar la situación antes de que comenzara la siguiente película porque si no perdería su atención al cien por ciento. – Blaine, hay algo que tengo que decirte. – Dije finalmente.

– ¡¿Conociste a alguien?! – Gritó entusiasmado al escuchar mis palabras y yo rodé los ojos antes de responder.

– No…

– ¡Sam! ¿Qué tenía de malo Mildred? – Preguntó al recordar que había estado saliendo con ella.

– Nada pero yo… – Comencé a decir pero no me dejó continuar.

– ¿Entonces? – Insistió impaciente.

– Es de eso de lo que quiero hablar Blaine. – Le aclaré para que se tranquilizara un poco y lo logré.

– Ok, suéltalo.

– Yo… Esto no es fácil para mí pero… – Intenté decir.

– Sólo dilo, soy tu mejor amigo. – Me animó con una sonrisa y yo tomé aire antes de hablar por fin.

– Ok… Blaine, soy gay.

– ¿Qué? – Dijo inmediatamente.

– Que soy gay, me gustan los chicos como a ti. – Decidí explicarle y él rió ante mis palabras.

– ¿Es una broma? Los chicos del Glee club me contaron de tu tórrido romance con Quinn Fabrey, ¿quieres tomarme el pelo? – Me preguntó divertido.

– ¡No fue un tórrido romance! Salí con ella y pasé buenos momentos pero por algo no funcionó, ¿no crees? – Dije seriamente y él abrió mucho los ojos.

– Sam, ¿hablas en serio?

– ¡Sí! ¿Por qué es tan difícil de creer? – Me quejé.

– Yo… No lo puedo creer… – Comentó sorprendido. – ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? – Quiso saber.

– Desde que te mudaste a Nueva York… – Comencé a decir pero él no me dejó terminar.

– ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿Y por qué no me habías dicho?! – Gritó asustándome un poco.

– Porque tú estabas ocupado con la universidad y tu novio, no tenías mucho tiempo y no quería… – Intenté defenderme.

– ¡SIEMPRE HE TENIDO TIEMPO PARA TI SAM! ¡No DEBÍAS ocultarme algo como esto! – Gritó sumamente molesto.

– Pero Blaine…

– ¡No digas más! Necesito un minuto… – Dijo antes de levantarse e irse al baño inmediatamente.

Yo me quedé asustado ante su reacción porque realmente no lo esperaba y más me sorprendí al escuchar que algo se rompía del otro lado de la puerta pero decidí no hacer nada. No sabía lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de mi amigo y mucho menos por su corazón pero lo que más quería era que regresara y me siguiera gritando o que hiciera algo pero que no me dejara ahí solo con la angustia en mi pecho.

– Lo lamento, estoy de vuelta. – Lo escuché decir después de un rato y él se acercó un poco hacia mí.

– ¿Sigues molesto? – Se me ocurrió preguntar.

– Sí, sigo molesto porque se supone que somos mejores amigos y nos contamos todo, ¿recuerdas?

– Lo siento… – Dije al caer en la cuenta de mi error.

– Además, si me lo hubieras dicho antes yo… – Comenzó a decir y por un instante mi corazón pareció detenerse para escuchar lo que iba a decir pero lamentablemente no continuó.

– Tú… ¿Qué? – Quise saber.

– Yo… Yo no me hubiera molestado tanto, éso. – Decidió decir. – Ahora, si me disculpas tengo que ir a ver a Eli justo ahora… – Continuó diciendo antes de tomar su chamarra y yo lo miré confundido.

– Pero creí que continuaríamos con nuestra noche de películas.

– Lo siento Sam, olvidé que lo vería y en serio tengo que estar con él. – Me dijo camino a la puerta y una vez más mi corazón dolió ante sus palabras.

– Oh… Anda, ve… – Fue lo único que pude decir.

– ¡No para lo que estás pensando! Es sólo que… – Quiso explicarme pero no lo dejé.

– Sólo vete Blaine, nos vemos mañana. – Solté molesto y ante esas palabras no obtuve una respuesta.

Sin querer estuve esperando a que mi mejor amigo regresara pero no lo hizo hasta la mañana siguiente. El sólo pensar que había estado en compañía de su perfecto novio y que me había cambiado por él me revolvía el estómago. – Parece que te tomaste en serio lo que dije de vernos mañana. – Le reclamé en cuanto se acercó a la cocina y no pude ver que había estado llorando.

– No sabes lo que pasó Sam… – Dijo con la voz entrecortada pero no lo noté.

– Ni quiero saberlo, lo que hagan tú y Eli es… – Comencé a decir pero él me cortó de inmediato.

– ¡Terminé con Eli! – Gritó a media voz y yo solté el tazón que tenía entre las manos.

– ¡¿Qué?!

– Anoche fui a su departamento porque… Olvida el por qué, quería verlo y fui a buscarlo pero creí que sería dulce darle una sorpresa así que entré con mi llave… – Intentó explicarme pero no pudo continuar hasta que le insistí.

– ¿Y…?

– Lo encontré teniendo sexo con otro chico… – Dijo antes de soltarse a llorar y yo sentí que la sangre me comenzaba a hervir.

– ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡ES UN DESGRACIADO! – Grité molesto al verlo sufrir y lo abracé para que se desahogara.

– A dos meses Sam, a dos meses de nuestra boda estaba teniendo sexo con otro chico… – Dijo entre sollozos.

– Lo voy a matar…

– No Sam, no quiero que te involucres. Ya le dejé en claro que todo se fue al demonio y que no quiero verlo nunca más en mi vida. – Me aclaró entre molesto y triste y yo sentí que mi corazón se encogía en mi pecho.

– Blaine…

– Debí quedarme contigo anoche Sam, no debí buscarlo… – Siguió diciendo mientras lloraba.

– ¿Y dejar que te siguiera engañando después de la boda? No Blaine… – Dije sin pensar y mi amigo trató de ahogar un grito contra mi pecho.

– Ya no habrá boda Sam… – Lo escuché decir.

– Llegará alguien más Blaine, alguien que te ame con todo su corazón y que dé lo que sea por tu felicidad, alguien que realmente te merezca y con quien sí valga la pena que te cases… – Le aseguré y en ese momento sólo logré que llorara un poco más.

– ¿Y si no llega? – Me preguntó una vez que logró calmarse.

– Llegará, te lo prometo… – Fue lo último que dije antes de que Blaine se quedara dormido entre mis brazos y a pesar del coraje y el dolor que sentía por lo que había pasado, muy en el fondo sentí que mis esperanzas resurgían de las cenizas.

Evidentemente los siguientes meses no fueron nada fáciles para Blaine, tuvo que cancelar todo lo que ya había organizado para la boda y el hecho de tener que dar explicaciones a los invitados lo tenía sumamente agotado y de mal humor. Sin embargo todos estuvimos a su lado, especialmente yo debido a que mis vacaciones habían sido programadas para esas fechas porque quería ayudarlo a afinar hasta el más mínimo detalle de la boda que se iba a llevar a cabo, pero a pesar del cambio de planes creo que mi compañía fue de gran ayuda para mi mejor amigo.

Blaine quiso mostrarse fuerte pero cuando llegó la fecha de la boda se derrumbó de nuevo y nos tuvo a todos al pendiente de él, incluso Kurt se mostró preocupado por su estado anímico y pasó varios días intentando animarlo. En esas semanas yo tuve que hacer un viaje a L. A. para filmar otro comercial y en ese tiempo el castaño logró acercarse de nuevo a mi mejor amigo, cosa que por más que intenté no me gustó nada. Yo sabía que Kurt tenía buenas intenciones pero se notaba a leguas que quería reconquistar a Blaine y yo no podía permitirlo, no me iba a pasar lo mismo dos veces.

En cuanto regresé de mi viaje me hice presente nuevamente en el departamento así como en las actividades de mi amigo, no quería atosigarlo pero cuando podía lo acompañaba a dónde tuviera que ir y a él no pareció importarle. A decir verdad nada parecía importarle a pesar de que habían pasado ya tres meses de la fecha de la supuesta boda y ése era el problema, aunque él intentaba realizar su vida normalmente no podía regalarnos una sonrisa auténtica ni disfrutaba de los momentos que compartíamos todos juntos como antes, parecía disperso y eso nos preocupaba por lo que Tina sugirió que lo reviviéramos recordándole una de sus pasiones: la música.

Fue por eso que en la víspera de navidad decidimos pasar la noche en un karaoke y Blaine no pudo oponerse a la idea porque éramos mayoría. Llegamos al lugar desde temprano y aprovechamos para ir calentando antes de medianoche pero nuestro amigo no quiso cantar. Cada uno de nosotros lo invitó al escenario pero él sólo nos sonreía y negaba con la cabeza sin moverse ni una pulgada de su lugar, recuerdo que en una ocasión Kurt logró que bailara con él pero ese fue el máximo logro de la noche. El brindis llegó como era de esperarse y sin pensarlo me acerqué al escenario y comencé a hablar.

– Buenas noches, mi nombre es Sam Evans y hace tiempo que compuse esta canción con ayuda de una de mis mejores amigas. Está escrita para una persona muy especial que creo que no sabe que significa mucho para mí y quisiera decir más pero prefiero que la letra se los diga todo. Gracias. – Fue lo que dije antes de comenzar a tocar el piano que tenía en frente y la letra de la canción brotó de mis labios como un himno que mi corazón me repetía a diario.

 _One fine day_ _  
_ _You'll look at me_ _  
_ _And then you'll know our love was_ _  
_ _Meant to be_

 _One fine day_ _  
_ _You're gonna want me_ _  
_ _For your guy_ _  
_

Escuché algunos aplausos y gritos por parte de mis amigos al fondo del lugar y fue entonces cuando me atreví a buscar esos ojos color avellana que tanto anhelaba ver.

 _The arms I long for_ _  
_ _Will open wide_ _  
_ _And you'll be proud to have me_ _  
_ _Right by your side_

 _One fine day_ _  
_ _You're gonna want me_ _  
_ _For your guy_ _  
_

Pasé por todos y vi sus rostros llenos de emoción al comprender lo que estaba haciendo. Tina y Brittany me hicieron una señal de que estaba saliendo perfecto todo mientras que Kurt me miraba un tanto confundido junto a Rachel, probablemente ellos eran los únicos que no conocían el significado de esa canción pero eso no era lo importante. Continué mi recorrido por la mesa hasta que me topé con la mirada del chico que hacía latir mi corazón de una forma sumamente extraña y entonces le guiñé un ojo esperando que eso le diera una pequeña señal.

 _Though i know you're_ _  
_ _Kind of a boy_ _  
_ _Who only wants to run around_

 _I'll keep waiting_ _  
_ _And someday, darling_ _  
_ _You'll come to me_ _  
_ _When you want to settle down_

 _One fine day_ _  
_ _We'll meet once more_ _  
_ _And then you'll want the love you_ _  
_ _Threw away before_ _  
_

Blaine me estaba mirando atento a lo que cantaba y yo sentía que cada palabra salía del fondo de mi corazón. Quería que le llegara el mensaje, quería que comprendiera que estaba cantando para él y que esa frase que tanto repetía era el deseo que mantenía a mi corazón latiendo desde años atrás.

 _One fine day_ _  
_ _You're gonna want me_ _  
_ _And one fine day_ _  
_ _You're gonna want me_ _  
_ _And one fine day_ _  
_ _You're gonna want me_ _  
_ _For your guy_

Fue lo último que canté sin dejar de verlo a los ojos pensando en que era el final perfecto y vi que una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla, mi corazón se aceleró ante la imagen y todo el lugar se llenó de aplausos. Yo di las gracias y me dirigí a la mesa donde estaban mis amigos y ahí respondí todas las preguntas que hicieron respecto a la canción que acababa de interpretar pero Blaine no dijo nada.

Horas más tarde fueron Kurt y Rachel los que hicieron que nos percatáramos de la hora y fue así que cada uno se fue a su propio departamento.

Blaine y yo tomamos un taxi después de despedirnos de los demás y en poco tiempo llegamos a nuestro destino, yo le pagué al chofer y le hice un comentario a mi amigo sobre lo linda que se veía la luna en la madrugada pero él sólo me miró fingiendo una sonrisa y continuó caminando hacia nuestro apartamento. Entró sin decir nada y comencé a preocuparme porque no sabía si había hecho algo que estaba por arruinar nuestra amistad o si debía decir algo respecto a lo que había pasado esa noche, después de todo era yo quien quería confesar lo que sentía realmente, ¿no?

– Sam… – Dijo él en cuanto cerré la puerta.

– ¿Sí?

– ¿Podemos hablar? – Preguntó sin mirarme y los nervios me traicionaron.

– Claro, pero… ¿Te parece si nos ponemos cómodos antes de eso? – Sugerí y él aceptó antes de que cada uno se dirigiera a su propia habitación.

No, no sabía lo que yo estaba esperando ni lo que Blaine quería decirme pero me estaba muriendo de nervios. ¿Y si quería que me alejara de él? ¿Qué iba a hacer yo sin él en mi vida? Quise tranquilizarme pero no pude. Mientras esperaba que él estuviera listo saqué una playera manga larga y un pantalón largo que usaba de pijama y me lo puse para ser coherente con lo que había dicho y sin más escuché que alguien tocaba la puerta.

– ¿Puedo pasar?

– Un segundo… – Dije antes de poner la ropa que me había quitado en su lugar y en seguida fui a abrir.

– ¿Eso es cómodo para ti? – Me preguntó al verme.

– Hace frío en las noches… – Le expliqué y él no pareció creer del todo mi respuesta.

– Claro. – Lo escuché decir y lo vi sentarse en mi cama.

– Y… ¿De qué quieres hablar?

– ¿De verdad me lo estás preguntando? – Dijo con los ojos entrecerrados y yo miré hacia otro lado.

– Lo siento. – Me disculpé.

– ¿Qué sientes?

– Lo de la pregunta, fue estúpido. – Expliqué y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

– Ok, entiendo eso. – Dijo tranquilamente. – Pero… ¿Qué es lo que sientes Sam? ¿Quieres decírmelo ahora? – Me preguntó tomando una de mis manos y supe que era mi oportunidad, ésa que había estado esperando desde tiempo atrás.

– Me enamoré Blaine, me enamoré desde hace tiempo de la persona más dulce y encantadora del mundo… – Dije después de tomar aire.

– ¿Por qué no se lo dijiste? – Quiso saber.

– Por tonto…

– ¿Qué hay de la canción? – Preguntó nuevamente.

– Es algo así como mi himno porque no he perdido la esperanza de que algún día él me quiera a su lado… – Le expliqué sin soltar su mano y lo vi sonreír.

– No sabes cuánto me alegra escuchar que es un él…

– No podría ser de otra forma. – Le aseguré viéndolo directamente a los ojos y su sonrisa se hizo más grande.

– Él también te quiere Sam, ha estado enamorado de ti desde que estabas con él en la preparatoria… – Dijo con un ligero sonrojo y yo no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

– ¿Y por qué no me lo dijo antes? – Pregunté.

– Porque se suponía que eras heterosexual, ¿recuerdas?

– Eh… Creo que tardé mucho en decirte la verdad… – Dije apenado y él rió.

– Demasiado Sam, pudimos evitarnos todo este drama.

– Ahora lo sé. – Comenté viendo hacia otro lado pero él me regresó la mirada hacia sus hermosos ojos.

– Pero según sé, todavía no es tarde para un buen día… – Dijo aún sonriente.

– Tú…

– Yo te quiero a mi lado Sam, quiero estar orgulloso de que seas tú quien esté conmigo porque no hay nadie como tú y nunca lo habrá… – Continuó antes de acercarse un poco más a mí y yo no pude controlar las palabras que salieron de mi boca.

– Te amo Blaine…

– Y yo a ti. – Fue lo último que lo escuché decir antes de que cerrara la distancia que había entre los dos y ambos nos perdimos en el beso que tanto tiempo había estado soñando.

Sentir sus labios moviéndose al compás de los míos es aún de mis experiencias favoritas y estoy seguro que lo seguirá siendo hasta el día en que muera.

Ésa fue la primera noche que dormimos juntos y sí, sólo dormimos. Quisimos llevar nuestra relación con calma porque ambos estábamos seguros de que éramos el uno para el otro, siempre lo habíamos sido y no había prisa por confirmarlo. Fue hasta un mes después de nuestra confesión que le pedí que fuera mi novio mientras estábamos en la azotea comiendo pizza y platicando sobre cualquier cosa. No fue una exuberante propuesta pero salió de mi corazón y para Blaine bastó con eso. Nuestros amigos recibieron con mucha alegría y entusiasmo la noticia, incluso nos invitaron a celebrar al departamento de los Chang donde pasamos una noche llena de risas y amor, mucho amor.

Meses más tarde Blaine y yo decidimos compartir algo más el uno con el otro y finalmente hicimos el amor por primera vez. Quisimos hacerlo porque sabíamos que iba a ser especial por el simple hecho de ser nosotros, habíamos esperado lo suficiente para estar completamente seguros y esa noche lo estuvimos. Disfruté tanto el fundirme entre los brazos de Blaine que me prometí jamás dejarlo ir nuevamente y hasta el momento he cumplido con mi palabra.

Sobra decir que fui el hombre más feliz del planeta cuando una noche del mes de julio me hizo la propuesta que me elevó hasta las nubes, esa que planeaba hacerle yo una semana después en compañía de nuestros padres, sin embargo todo fue perfecto gracias al apoyo de nuestra nueva amiga Iris y el equipo de arte dramático de NYU.

– ¿Puedo saber por qué estamos aquí? – Le pregunté ese día al ver que acabábamos de llegar a Times Square.

– Quiero comprar algo, es todo. – Dijo como si nada.

– ¿Y por eso nos vestimos como si fuéramos a la ópera? – Me quejé porque nunca me han gustado del todo las corbatas.

– Te ves muy guapo así. – Me aseguró antes de darme un beso y yo sonreí.

– Tú también pero… – Comencé a decir pero él no me dejó terminar.

– ¡Iris! – Gritó al ver a nuestra amiga y nosotros caminamos para estar más cerca.

– ¡Oh! Hola, ¿qué hacen aquí? – Preguntó ella.

– Venimos a comprar… Blaine, ¿qué vamos a comprar? – Le pregunté al caer en la cuenta de que no sabía lo que íbamos a comprar pero al voltear a mi lado mi novio había desaparecido. – ¿Y Blaine?

– Seguro se metió en alguna de las tiendas… – Dijo Iris restándole importancia.

– Vamos a ver si… ¿Qué está pasando? – Quise saber al ver que todos se estaban moviendo hacia el centro mientras la melodía de _More than a feeling_ comenzaba a sonar.

– Creo que es uno de esos flashmobs. Ya sabes, típico de Nueva York. – Respondió mi amiga mientras me jalaba hacia otro lado para ver mejor y yo la seguí.

– Claro… – Dije ensimismado en la coreografía que realizaban y de pronto la música pasó a ser aún más lenta y los acordes del piano me aceleraron el corazón. – Iris… Iris… ¡Iris!

– ¿Qué pasa? – Me preguntó divertida.

– Yo-yo… Yo conozco esa canción… – Le comenté casi paralizado al darme cuenta que era la canción que yo había compuesto tiempo atrás.

– ¿De verdad?

– Y esa voz es de… – Comencé a decir en cuanto escuché el primer verso y ella me hizo girar hacia otro lado.

– ¡Mira! – Dijo señalando a mi novio que estaba tocando una guitarra muy cerca de ahí mientras caminaba hacia mí.

– Blaine… – Solté antes de dar el suspiro más largo de mi vida y me dediqué a escuchar la versión que él había hecho de mi canción hasta que ésta terminó y él llegó a mi lado.

– Sam Evans, hace un tiempo tú cantaste esta canción para mí y ahora soy yo el que lo hace para ti. Llevo tiempo queriendo decirte algo y no sabía cómo pero ya no puedo callarlo más. Al parecer mi corazón siempre había sabido que un buen día todo quedaría en su lugar, que un buen día alguien llegaría a mi vida y me haría el hombre más feliz de la Tierra, que un buen día sabría quién era el indicado y ése eres tú. – Dijo antes de sacar una pequeña caja de su bolsillo y mi boca se quedó abierta. – Por eso es que quiero preguntarte algo, ¿quieres casarte conmigo? – Me preguntó hincándose en una rodilla y yo sentí que todo me daba vueltas.

– ¡Di que sí! – Me gritó Iris al ver que no decía nada y regresé a la realidad.

– Yo… ¡Sí!

– ¿Sí? – Preguntó Blaine.

– ¡Sí! ¡Nada me haría más feliz que pasar mi vida a tu lado! – Le dije lanzándome a sus brazos y todos reímos.

– ¡Te amo! – Lo escuché decir antes de colocarme el anillo en mi dedo y ambos nos besamos antes de dirigirnos a la mejor fiesta de compromiso del mundo.

En adelante nos volvimos más unidos y algunos dijeron que empalagosos pero no crean eso.  
Disfrutamos toda la planeación de la boda y aunque la ceremonia fue un poco más sencilla que la propuesta, no por eso fue menos especial. Decidimos que queríamos hacer algo íntimo en compañía de familiares y amigos cercanos, cosa que resultó ser perfecta para mi gusto. Cooper nos ayudó con el lugar para que no quedara tan lejos de todos y también nos regaló el viaje de la luna de miel a una isla sumamente tranquila y realmente hermosa. Isla a la que hemos regresado varias veces en nuestros aniversarios y a la que sin duda seguiremos yendo aunque cumplamos cincuenta años o más.

A estas alturas deberán estar preguntándose por qué he estado hablando en pasado todo el tiempo. Y eso es porque de todo lo que les he contado han pasado ya diez años y yo sigo sintiéndome igual que cuando Blaine me dijo por primera vez que me amaba como algo más que su mejor amigo. Diez largos años, ¿pueden creerlo?

En este tiempo el trabajo no nos ha faltado a ninguno de los dos y nuestros amigos siguen siendo tan cercanos como en aquel entonces, incluso Kurt. Todos seguimos viviendo en Nueva York y a pesar de que en ocasiones debemos viajar a distintos lugares siempre nos reunimos en el mismo lugar, aquella cafetería en la que mi corazón decidió cantar lo que había callado por un largo tiempo a mi amado esposo, cafetería que por cierto ahora se ha convertido en un pequeño restaurante pero que sigue siendo especial tanto para Blaine como para mí.

Y justo a ese restaurante es a donde nos dirigimos mi esposo y yo esta noche porque hoy celebramos nuestro décimo aniversario. Él está arreglándose en este momento en nuestra habitación mientras yo escribo estas páginas porque por lo general suele tardarse demasiado eligiendo la corbata perfecta para su atuendo, pero no le digan que escribí eso.

No sé quién va a leer esto el día de mañana, o bueno… A decir verdad confío en que lo harán nuestros hijos, esos que todavía no tenemos pero que sin duda vamos a conseguir porque ya es tiempo. Esos que nos harán pasar los mejores y los peores momentos de nuestras vidas, porque vamos, eso es lo que hacen los hijos. Esos que querrán escuchar nuestra historia de amor un millón de veces antes de comenzar a construir la suya y quienes nos asegurarán que somos unos románticos sin remedio incluso cada vez que nuestras miradas se cruzan. Esos niños que me harán sentir aún más feliz de lo que me siento hoy, si es que eso es posible.

Pero eso será después, eso será otro buen día como en el que conocí a Blaine Anderson.

* * *

 _ ***La canción original es One fine day de Carole King pero la versión interpretada por Sam es la de Natalie Merchant.**_


End file.
